


Wrong Number

by bethesound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Texting, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethesound/pseuds/bethesound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1:17am)</p><p>Is it possible to have a mid-life crisis at 17? Because I think that's happening right now.</p><p> </p><p>(1:18am)</p><p>Who is this?</p><p>(1:19am)</p><p>Also a midlife crisis requires you to be at the mid point of your life. You're probably experiencing what everyone experiences at 17. It's called high school.</p><p> </p><p>(1:19am)</p><p>Oh sorry man. Wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jericho sucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Sterek fic so bear with me. The format and story is inspired by Little Numbers. It's a wonderful Klaine fic that you should check out sometime! The majority of this fic will be in a texting format but I may go off that once or twice if the story really calls for regular dialogue. 
> 
> This chapter does not have a beta. Unless someone eventually steps up to the plate this whole fic will be unbeta'd. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Italicized is Stiles  
> Bold is Derek  
> Regular is Scott

Wed 2 Oct

 

(1:17am)

_Is it possible to have a mid-life crisis at 17? Because I think that's happening right now._

 

(1:18am)

**Who is this?**

(1:19am)

**Also a midlife crisis requires you to be at the mid point of your life. You're probably experiencing what everyone experiences at 17. It's called high school.**

 

(1:19am)

_Oh sorry man. Wrong number._

(1:25am)

_You caught me. I haven't studied for my English test and I'm hopelessly in love with someone who doesn't know my name._

 

(1:27am)

**Take solace in the fact that these are the most trivial problems you'll ever have in your life.**

 

(1:27am)

_They are only trivial post this stage of my life. I can complain about mundane shit until at least 25._

 

(1:28am)

_Maybe 30 but that's pushing it._

 

(1:32am)

**You'll never stop complaining about mundane shit. It's an ageless past time. Also study for that English test. Maybe that good grade will be a brief moment of happiness in the shit show that is being an American teenager.**

 

(1:40am)

_Thank you Stephen Chbosky. Also I don't have a test. I was being sarcastic._

 

(1:42am)

**Jericho was an abomination.**

 

(1:45am)

_I don't follow._

 

 

(1:46am)

**Stephen Chbosky. He was the writer for Jericho?**

 

 

(1:48am)

_I was thinking more like Perks of Being a Wallflower. You know, angsty teenagers who come together to battle high school woes. That shit._

 

(1:52am)

**Ah yeah. That book is overhyped.**

(1:53am)

**Jericho still sucked.**

 

(1:55am)

_Duly noted._

(1:55am)

_As fun as this has been I have get some fucking sleep. I do actually have school in the morning._

 

(1:57am)

**Ok, night.**

 

 

 

(8:00am)

_Do you think it's too late for me to drop out and become a nomad?_

 

 

(8:47am)

**Why are you still texting me? And yes it is too late. Finish high school. Your bank account will thank you later.**

 

(8:50am)

_Because it's more fun than listening to my best friend talk about his escapades with his gf last night._

(8:51am)

_Fine. But if I end up flunking out anyway then I'm blaming my future drug dependency on you._

 

 

(11:50am)

**Maybe tell him you don't want to hear about it then? High school isn't that hard. Just think of it as a means to an end. Put these years in and then you get freedom. Also better job opportunities.**

 

(11:55am)

_Yeah I'm sure McDonalds cares whether I have a diploma or not._

 

(12:00pm)

**High aspirations there.**

 

(12:10pm)

_Shooting low. Less disappointment that way._

 

(12:12pm)

**Also more depressing. Maybe think community college first?**

 

(12:15pm)

_What happened to freedom? I want the wind blowing in my hair as I drive down the freeway to my future as a struggling musician._

 

(12:16pm)

**Well, at least that's more interesting than McDonalds.**

 

(12:17pm)

_Not ruling out McD's yet._

(12:19pm)

_Ok time to memorize equations that I'll forget in a month. Peace._

 

 

 

(3:30pm)

who were u texting during lunch? 

 

(3:35pm) 

_No one special, why?_

 

(3:37pm)

because u had that weird determined face that u get when ur super into something

 

(3:40pm)

_It was just some random dude that got the wrong number yesterday._

(3:41pm)

_Actually not sure if it's a dude. I'm assuming but I could be wrong._

 

(3:45pm)

why would u keep texting a dude who had the wrong nmbr?

 

(3:50pm)

_Idk. I don't always make the wisest choices Scott._

(3:50pm)

_It'll probably never happen again._

 

(3:52pm)

whatvr man

(3:52pm)

what do u think about mario kart after school tmrrw? no school friday so you could stay over.

 

(4:00pm)

_Yeah, I'm game._

 

(4:01pm)

sweet. see u tmrrw.

 

(4:02pm)

_Yeah. Prepare to get your ass handed to you._

 

(4:04)

we'll see about that

 

 

(10:00pm)

_Are you a guy? I just assumed you were but I could be wrong. You could be a woman._

(10:05pm)

_Or do you not conform to the gender binary?_

(10:06pm)

_I mean it's whatever. You do you._

(10:15pm)

_I'm a guy. Just in case you were wondering._

(10:20pm)

_Your average straight white male teenager here. Except less of an asshole maybe._

 

(10:25pm)

**I'm surprised you even know what the gender binary is.**

 

(10:26pm)

_I get lost in the blackhole that is Wikipedia on a weekly basis._

(10:27pm)

_That and Tumblr._

 

(10:30pm)

**Well that does tie-in with your typical straight white male self. Add internet addiction to that list and you're a market research dream.**

 

(10:34pm)

_I make up for it by NOT being a misogynistic asshole._

 

(10:36pm)

**So no Axe Bodyspray or Ford cars for you?**

 

(10:40pm)

_I prefer Gold Bond. Athlete and all. I do own a Jeep, which I guess is kind of targeted to men._

(10:41pm)  
 _It was given to me though. I didn't pick it out._

 

(10:50pm)

**Male, white, 17yo, Jeep, gold bond deodorant, athlete (sport?). Do you also have divorced parents and plan to go to a state college?**

 

(10:52pm)

_Lacrosse._

(10:53pm)

_And nice try but no. Mom died when I was 12. I live with my dad. You already know I don't have plans for college. If I did UCLA would not be on my list._

(11:00pm)

**And he lives in California. I'm not sure we can get any more cliche then that.**

(11:01pm)

**I'm sorry about your mom. I know how hard that is to deal with.**

 

(11:05pm)

_Cliche maybe but at least I'm intelligent. I figure that counts for something._

(11:06pm)  
 _It's fine. It was a long time ago._

 

(11:10pm)

**It counts for a lot.**

(11:12pm)

**I'm actually going to go to sleep at a reasonable hour tonight. I have class at 7:50am. Until next time?**

 

(11:15pm)

_Yeah until next time._

(11:20pm)  
 _WAIT! You never answered my question._

 

(11:21pm)

**Male.**

 

(11:21pm)

_There goes my hopes and dreams of having an epic romance that ends in me telling her, "Mid-life crisis averted." Then kissing her senseless._

 

(11:23pm)

**Good night.**

 

(11:24pm)  
 _Good night._


	2. 3in not 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you to everyone who left comments and bookmarked the first chapter! It's blowing my mind how much positive feedback I've gotten. <3
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer and without a beta it's hard to keep track of everything so hopefully there aren't many mistakes. Let me know if there are any and I'll make changes.
> 
> ALSO, I made a schedule for Stiles to make timing even throughout the fic. Derek has the same lunch hour, at least for this semester. 
> 
> Period 1: 7:50-8:39 (Creative Writing)  
> Period 2: 8:44-9:33 (Economics)    
> Period 3: 9:38-10:27 (Study Hall)    
> Period 4: 10:32-11:22 (Machine Woodworking)    
> Period 5: 11:27-12:42 (Physics)
> 
> • Lunch (A): 11:27-11:52  
> • Lunch (B): 11:52-12:17 (Stiles lunch period)  
> • Lunch (C): 12:17-12:42
> 
> Period 6: 12:47-1:36 (Advanced Algebra)  
> Period 7: 1:41-2:30 (Ceramics and Sculpture)
> 
> Lacrosse starts in Spring but tryouts and practice will start around January. 
> 
> Stiles is italicized  
> Derek is bold  
> Scott is normal  
> Laura is red
> 
> If you want to follow me elsewhere you can find me at bethesound.tumblr.com and I'm jennaisreal on twitter. 
> 
> OK NO MORE NOTES. GO READ.

Sat 5 Oct

 

(2:00am)

 _Jericho_ is _AWFUL._

 

(2:32am)

**I told you! Why did you watch it?**

 

(2:35am)

_Part curiosity, part being a teenager and thinking all adults have awful taste in television. I wanted to confirm that but shit out of luck on that one._

 

(2:40am)

**What constitutes an adult for you? What's the age cut off?**

 

(2:42am)

_Idk maybe 30._

(2:42am)

_At least according to our conversation yesterday._

 

(2:45am)

**I beat it by 2 years then.**

 

(2:49am)

_Hmm, would have pegged you for at least 35. You have that slight doom and gloom thing going that seems to hit around that age._

 

(2:52am)

**I'm realistic what can I say.**

 

(3:00am)

_Is this weird?_

(3:00am)

_That we're still talking I mean._

 

(3:02am)

**I know what you mean.**

(3:04am)

 **And we're not really talking we're texting. Feels less personal you know?**  

 

(3:07am)

_I've gotten pretty real through text before. It's how my friend Isaac came out to me._

(3:10am)

_Maybe it's a generational thing._

 

(3:12am)

**He seriously came out by text? Seems like a face to face conversation.**

 

(3:15am)

_He was really nervous about it. Didn't have the best relationship with his dad._

(3:16am)  
 _Also he thought I was gay even though I've been in love with the same girl for like 10yrs._

 

(3:18am)

**Maybe he thought you were just using her as a cover.**

(3:21am)

**I mean it is a little suspicious that you've had a crush on the same girl for 10 years. Most people would have moved on by now.**

 

(3:25am)

_It's not a crush. I'm in love with her. That doesn't just go away._

(3:26am)

_True love is life long man._

 

(3:35am)

**I'm sorry. I had to compose myself. I was laughing for a good 10min.**

 

(3:36am)

_:p_

 

(3:38am)

**You're 17. This too shall pass and all that.**

(3:39am)

**:)**

 

(3:41am)

_I would argue but it's almost 4am and I slept like 3 hours last night because I stayed at a friends house._

(3:42am)

_TBC_

 

 

(2:15pm)

**How can kids be this dumb?**

 

(2:17pm)

Uh oh, what happened?

 

(2:20pm)

**I'm going through these quizzes my class did Thursday and I'm ready to drown myself in a bottle of whisky.**

(2:22pm)

**It's a quiz on tools in the woodshop. HOW HARD CAN THAT BE?!**

 

(2:25pm)

Derek they're high schoolers. Can't really expect much from them.

 

(2:26pm)

**Ok but listen to this.**

(2:32pm)

**Q: How far should you keep your fingers from the blade on the bandsaw?**

**a. 8in**

**b. Directly by the blade**

**c. 2ft**

**d. 3in**

(2:33pm)

**He picked none of them Laura. He just drew a penis and wrote "about this long".**

 

(2:35pm)

I mean, was it correct?

 

(2:36pm)

**LAURA HE DREW A PENIS.**

(2:38pm)

**It was probably like 5in so no. The answer was 3in.**

 

(2:40pm)

You should write that on there. He'll either be a) shocked and embarrassed or b) annoyed that he didn't get a rise out of you. 

 

(2:43pm)

**I'll think about it.**

 

 

(5:01pm)

_Do I give off gay vibes?_

(5:01pm)

_I mean do I seem gay?_

(5:02pm)

_Not that I have a problem with gay people but like, I'm not gay._

 

(5:20pm)

not sure what happened between thurs night and now but i wouldn't worry about it

 

(5:22pm)  
 _That didn't answer my question Scott._

 

(5:24pm)

i mean, you can get pretty up close and personal dude

(5:25pm)

but i think u just like touching people

(5:25pm)

like in a friend way. u don't really have boundaries is what i'm sayin.

 

(5:27pm)

_I have boundaries!_

(5:30pm) 

_Ok maybe not as much as the average male but I do have them._

 

(5:32pm)

u also draw penises on homework

 

(5:35pm)  
 _OK, 1. It was a quiz and I did it once ONCE and 2. That does not make me gay. That makes me an awful student._

 

(5:36pm)

ok stiles ur not gay. crisis averted. can we talk about something else now?

 

(5:40pm)

_Saw Lydia today._

 

(5:41pm)

saw her and talked to her??

 

(5:45pm)

_Not exactly. I was grabbing a few things at the grocery store and she was there too. We locked eyes for a second._

 

(5:46pm)

really making progress there man

 

(5:49pm)

_Hey, 10yrs with almost no acknowledgement and she actually looked at me today. That's progress in my book._

 

(6:00pm)

i knew kira for maybe a month before asking her out. u have never even tried asking lydia out. 

(6:01pm) 

u just stare at her and smile awkwardly

(6:01pm)

it's really sad to watch 

 

(6:04pm)

_I'm working my way up to it. It's like a souffle. Takes a long time to bake and when you pull it out of oven you have to do it just right otherwise it falls flat._

 

(6:06pm)  
with metaphors like that why would anyone think ur gay?

 

(6:08pm)

_Ha ha._

(6:10pm)

_I'm going to play COD because obviously there is no use talking to you tonight._

 

(6:13pm)

go ahead. kira is coming over soon anyway ;)

 

(6:17pm)

_*shudder* I'm still traumatized from the last time you told me about you and Kira's sex life._

(6:20pm)

_Go, have fun. I'll spend my Saturday night doing what I love, video games and well... the other thing us teenage males do._

 

(6:21pm)

have fun with that

 

(6:22pm) 

_Oh I will ;)_

 

 

(11:00pm)

**sorry about ealry. mabee it is tru lobe.**

 

(11:02pm)

_Woah there. You texted me first._

(11:02pm)

_Are you drunk?_

 

(11:05pm)

**stupid students csnf remember he i a tabske saw works**

(11:06pm)

**maybe**

 

(11:10pm)

_We're already at the drunk texting phase. This may be a lasting friendship after all._

 

(11:14pm)

**Friends 4eba**

 

(11:15pm)

_Oh wow. That's just sad. Are you out right now? Because I don't want to bother you if you're with like, actual real life friends._

 

(11:18pm)

**no im home and i dont haab real life friends.**

(11:20pm)

**just you**

(11:20pm)

**and laURa**

 

(11:23pm)

_Who's Laura? And you have to have a few real life friends because it would be sad if your only friend was a 17yo you only know through text._

 

(11:27pm)

**SHe's my sister. nope no friends.**

(11:28pm)

**i hab students. but they are defjitly not my friends.**

 

(11:30pm)

_Oh you're a teacher. That explains the class at 7:50am thing. Also whatever the fuck you were trying to say about saws._

(11:31pm)

_What grade do you teach?_

 

(11:33pm)

**highschool**

(11:33pm)

**the wrst years**

 

(11:36pm)

_Can't argue with you there._

 

(11:40pm)

**youre smart.**

 

(11:41pm)  
 _Thanks, I think?_

 

(11:42pm)

**Youre welcome uh whts your name?**

 

(11:45pm)

_Mmm, no. Maybe another day when you're sober._

 

(11:48pm) 

**fine**

(11:48pm)

**;P**

 

(11:52pm)

_I think you need to sleep this off. I'll talk to you later._

 

(12:00am)

 **ok, good ight**   **:)**

 

 

Mon 7 Oct 

 

(10:40am)

**Laura I gave back the quizzes and he's bright red.**

 

(10:41am) 

Dick guy? Omg Derek did you actually write "It's 3in not 5" on his paper?!

 

(10:43am)

**No of course not. And seriously, dick guy?**

(10:44am)

**I'm not really sure why he's red. It's making me nervous.**

 

(10:48am) 

Maybe he forgot he drew the dick.

 

(11:15am)

**Laura, please kill me. Throw me over a bridge.**

 

(11:17am)

What happened?

 

(11:19am)

**He left the quiz on his desk when he went to work on his project.**

(11:20am)

**I put "unimpressive" at the bottom of it.**

 

(11:22am)

Wait why would that be bad?

(11:22am)

HAHHAHAHA OMG IT TOOK ME A SECOND. He's probably traumatized. His teacher said his dick drawing was unimpressive.

(11:24am)

Thank you so much Derek. No matter how shitty my day gets now, I'll get to think about your face the moment you realized what you wrote.

 

(11:25am)

**I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT THOUGH. I meant it like the whole quiz was bad. He couldn't even look me in the eye when he left class. I hate myself right now.**

 

(11:30am)

Could have been worse. He could have slipped you his number after class.

(11:35am)

No? Not funny?

(11:36am)

I thought it was pretty funny.

 

(11:40am)

**I hate you so much right now.**

 

 

(12:00pm)

_SCOTT WHERE ARE YOU I HAVE TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED IN WOODWORKING TODAY?!_

(12:02pm)

_Hale thinks my dick is unimpressive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!!!! I don't have a date in mind yet for chapter 3 because I'm not sure how this week is going to go homework wise but I'm thinking it'll happen by Saturday.
> 
> Edit: I saw some confusion on Derek's age. He's 28.


	3. I suck at math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!! So I'm floored by the comments I'm getting on this fic. Glad to know that I'm much funnier than most of my friends give me credit for :)
> 
> FYI I'm going to track "wrong number sterek" on Tumblr so if you want me to see anything just tag it with that.
> 
> This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I hope the content makes up for that. Here's Derek's schedule so you guys can figure out who's where when.  
>  
> 
> Period 1: 7:50-8:39 (Basic Woodworking)  
> Period 2: 8:44-9:33 (Study Hall)  
>  Period 3: 9:38-10:27 (Small Engines)  
>    Period 4: 10:32-11:22 (Machine Woodworking)   
> 
> Period 5: 11:27-12:42 (Advanced Metals)
> 
> • Lunch (A): 11:27-11:52  
>  • Lunch (B): 11:52-12:17 (Derek’s Lunch Period)   
> • Lunch (C): 12:17-12:42
> 
> Period 6: 12:47-1:36 (Free Period)  
>  Period 7: 1:41-2:30 (Autos for Girls) 
> 
> No joke, Autos for Girls is a legit class at my old high school. Hoping to fit that in at some point, maybe when Lydia and Allison start texting. We'll see. 
> 
> Stiles is italicized  
> Derek is bold  
> Scott is normal  
> Laura is red
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Mon 7 Oct

 

(8:00pm)

_Do teachers purposely do things to embarrass their students?_

(9:00pm)

_I just wonder sometimes._

  

 

Thus 10 Oct

  

(7:40am)

_The American high school education system is set up to fail._

(7:40am)

_I mean, who thought teenagers would be able to function this early in the morning?_

 

(9:40am)

_Ok I'm a little more alert now._

(9:50am)

_Factor each equation_

_12a 3 − 9a 2 + 4a − 3_

(9:51am)

_Help._

(9:51am)

Please.

(10:00am)

_:(((((_

  

(10:20am)

_He won't answer me._

 

(10:21am)

who??

 

(10:21am)

_Mystery texter._

 

(10:23am)

maybe he's busy?

 

(10:26am)

_Yeah maybe._

  

 

Fri 11 Oct

 

(11:00pm)

_heyyyy_

(11:05pm)

_come onnnnnn_

(11:10pm)

_i've fallen and i cnt get up_

 

(11:11pm)

**You shouldn't drink.**

(11:12pm)

**It leads to embarrassing text messages that haunt you for days.**

 

(11:13pm) 

_is that why you didt talk to me??_

(11:13pm)

_is nothin to be embarded about_

(11:14pm)

_it was cute_

(11:20pm)

_hello??_

(11:30pm)

_bueller?_

 

(11:35pm)

**Where do teenagers even buy alcohol?**

(11:36pm)

**I'm honestly curious.**

 

(11:40pm)

_my dad used to drnk a lot_

(11:41pm)

_he tried to throw away the bottls once_

(11:43pm)

_I grabbed them an put them in my closet underneath sme comics_

 

(11:47pm)

**I'm sorry.**

(11:47pm)

**I don't really know what to say to that.**

  
(12:00am)

_it was a long time go_

 

  Unsent message (12:01am)

**Time doesn't heal all wounds.**

 

(12:05am)

**I suck at math.**

 

(12:06am)

_what?_

 

(12:07am)

**You asked me to help with that math equation.**

(12:07am)

**but I suck at math.**

 

(12:07am)

_really?_

(12:08am)

_But you're a teachr_

 

(12:09am)

**I want to know how you typed the proper "you're" while drunk. I need to learn that skill.**

(12:11am)

**I'm not a math teacher. I mean, I do need to know some math for my job but most of the time I have to rely on a calculator.**

 

(12:11am)

 _Sobering up._ _Haha I have a teacher like tht. he totally tries to hide the fact that he uses a calcultor but we're nt dumb._

 

(12:20am)

**Well maybe he's embarrassed. No teacher wants to be the "stupid" teacher.**

 

(12:22am)

_It's not stupid. Plus who cares abbut what some high school kids think?_

 

(12:24am)

**Every high school teacher in America.**

 

(12:25am)

_That's dumb._

(12:25am)

_Teachers have all the powr._

(12:26am)

_We have nothing._

 

(12:30am)

**And don't you forget it ;)**

(12:33am)

**But in all seriousness teachers are scared shitless of their students. Hell hath no fury like a 16 year old girl scorned.**

 

(12:35am)

_BRB. got to get a sex change._

 

(12:36am)

**High school boys are scary too. But mostly because they have no sense of self preservation.**

(12:37am)

**I once saw a student try to staple his forehead to see what would happen.**

(12:37am)

**I almost lost all hope for humanity that day.**

 

(12:40am)

_My best friend once tried to drink 3 gallons of milk in an hour._

(12:43am)

_He threw up after the first gallon._

(1:00am)

_Did I lose you?_

 

(1:10am) 

**Sorry. Binge watching Orange Is the New Black.**

(1:10am)

**Piper makes the WORST decisions.**

 

(1:11am)

_I knew teachers had lifes but you are blowing my mind right now._

(1:11am)

_I totally ship Daya and Officer Bennett._

 

(1:14am)

**Eh, that's such a cliche relationship. The prisoner and the prison guard.**

(1:15am)

**I'm all about Morello and Nichols.**

 

(1:16am)

_Idk, I guess I have a thing for forbidden relationships._

(1:17am)

_Boss and employee. Best friends parent or sibling. Lawyer and client. Teacher and student._

(1:18am)

_But Morello and Nichols is still kind of hot._

 

(1:20am)

**I think I'm just going to head to bed. Night.**

 

(1:21am)

_Yeah, have fun watching OITNB ;)_

 

(1:21am)

**ZZZZZzzzz...**

 

 

 

Sat 12 Oct

 

(9:45am)

hey dude come over 

(9:45am)

moms making pancakes 

(9:47am)

they have choc chips

 

(10:00am)

_ughhhh_

(10:01am)

_Give me like 10min to get dressed and to get rid of this headache._

 

(10:01am)

not much sleep?

 

(10:02am)

_Hung out with my best friend Jack Daniels._

 

(10:02am)

drinking alone again? 

(10:03am)

i thought u stopped doing that :/

  
(10:04am)

_Lydia got back together with Jackson._

(10:04am)

_I was coping._

 

(10:05am)

aw sorry man. come over and we'll talk about it.

 

(10:06am)

_Ok, see you soon._

 

 

Mon 14 Oct

 

(7:00am)

_Please explain to me why we don't have Columbus day off from school._

 

(7:15am)

**Don't have an answer for you there.**

(7:15am)

**But I could definitely use another day off.**

 

(7:17am)

_Long night? ;)_

 

(7:40am)

**If only.**

(7:41am)

**My sister dragged me to the mall for five hours.**

(7:41am)

**I thought my lets were going to fall off. I even made her drive on the way back.**

(7:42am)

**legs***

 

(7:45am)

_Remind me never to meet your sister._

 

(8:50am)

**She's not so bad.**

(8:50am)

**She just knows I have nothing better to do then hold her purse at the mall on a Sunday afternoon.**

(8:51am)

**That says a lot about my life I feel.**

 

(9:40am)

_Is your sister attractive? Maybe people would think you two were dating and think, "Yeah, that guys damn lucky."_

(9:41am)

 _Just trying to think optimistically._   

 

(10:40am)

**I don't know. I guess objectively she's attractive.**

(10:42am)

**If the most positive thing about my weekend is the thought that someone would think I'm lucky because it looked like I was dating a hot chick who is actually my sister, that's really sad.**

 

(3:00pm)

_Sorry, phone got taken away._

(3:00pm)

_I mean, you could have just stayed home all weekend and watched the entire season of OITNB. That would have been more depressing._

 

(3:04pm)

**In between classes and at lunch only ok?**

(3:05pm)

**Drives me crazy when students text during class.**

 

(3:10pm)

_It's not like I was doing it while my teacher was talking. And don't you text during class?_

(3:20pm)

_Yeah, I got you there._

 

(3:30pm)

**Nice try but no. I was helping a student with an assignment.**

(3:31pm)

**I'm the teacher. I'm the one with the power remember? I can text if I feel like it.**

 

 

_(3:32pm)_

_Yeah yeah yeah. Go grade some papers or something._

 

(3:35pm)

**Nah, it's more fun to annoy you.**

 

(3:36pm)

_Sometimes I think I'm the adult in this relationship._

 

(3:36pm)

**:p**

 

(3:37pm)

_My point exactly._

 

 

Wed 16 Oct

 

(11:01am)

I'm so into this story right now. 

(11:02pm)

So much tension and they don't even know it. 

 

(11:55am)

**What are you reading?**

 

(11:55am)

Just a little something I found on your laptop.

 

(11:57am)

**Laura what are you doing on my laptop? How did you even get into my apartment?**

 

(12:00pm)

I made a copy of your key when we were at the mall. 

(12:01pm)

OH MY GOD HE MENTIONED STUDENT TEACHER RELATIONSHIPS. 

(12:01pm)

This is the best thing to happen to me all week. 

 

(12:03pm)

**Laura seriously what are you reading?**

(12:03pm)

**Wait**

(12:04pm)

**LAURA GET OFF MY COMPUTER.**

 

 

To Stiles

(12:15pm)

**I take it back, my sister is awful.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is loving Laura so far? She's probably the most fun to write. 
> 
> Ok we're looking at another Saturday or Sunday update for chapter 4. Until then I look forward to comments and kudos!


	4. DFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So gay, so so gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH Ok. Thanks for the notes and kudos! You guys are amazing :)
> 
> This chapter had a good chunk of time dedicated to it so I hope you like it!!!! Also warning, there are gifs. Hope that doesn't hurt the experience for anyone. 
> 
> Stiles is italicized  
> Derek is bold  
> Scott is normal  
> Laura is red

Fri 18 Oct

 

(12:01pm)

_Someone needs to tell the school district pizza is not a food group._

_(12:02pm)_

_I mean, we live in California. We are SURROUNDED by fresh produce._

 

(12:03pm)

**Bring your own food?  
**

 

(12:03pm)

_You're an educator. You should be looking out for your students._

 

(12:04pm)

**Yeah, MY students. I don't have to do anything for you.**

 

(12:07pm)

_I thought you cared about me._

(12:07pm)

_I thought we had a connection._

 

(12:12pm)

**I thought you weren't gay.**

 

(12:15pm)

_Only for you ;)_

 

 

Sat 19 Oct

 

(10:00am)

How's dick boy?

(10:11am)

**You really need to stop calling him that.**

 

(10:12am)

How about jailbait? 

(10:12am)

OH! DFF.

 

(10:13am)

**DFF?**

 

(10:14am)

Derek's Future Fuck

(10:23am)

No?

 

Derek (10:25am)

 

Laura (10:30am)

 

 

Mon 21 Oct

 

(9:00am)

**How was your weekend?**

 

(2:00pm)

_Dune_

 

(2:01pm)

**???**

 

(2:07pm)

_Sorry, in ceramics. Hands were dirty._

(2:08pm)

_My weekend was fine. Uneventful._

 

(2:08pm)

**I thought I told you no texting in class.**

 

(2:09pm)

_You aren't my teacher :p_

(2:10pm)

_Besides, it's ceramics. My teacher doesn't care. He's high half the time anyway._

 

(2:15pm)

**I highly doubt that.**

 

(3:45pm)

_Heh, highly._

 

(3:47pm)

**Where have you been?**

 

(3:49pm)

_I may have gotten detention for texting._

 

(3:50pm)

**Serves you right.**

  

(3:55pm)

_Oh really? For that you get no texting for the rest of the week._

 

(3:56pm)

**Oh what a hardship.**

 

(3:56pm)

_Oh look at that. You just lost the weekend too._

 

(4:00pm)

**Oh please don't go. What will I do without you?**

 

(4:01pm)

_Idk, let's find out._

 

 

Sat 26 Oct

 

(2:00pm)

_I'm borreeddd._

(2:05pm)

_What are you doing right now?_

(2:10pm)

_Scottttt_

(2:17pm)

_Pay attention to me._

(2:25pm)

_Come on man. If you don't text me back I'll have to resort to Facebook stalking Lydia again and I'm going to send you all my depressing thoughts._

 

(2:26pm)

wht? i'm hanging out with kira

(2:27pm)

why don't u text mystery dude? 

 

(2:27pm)

_Because I refuse to give in._

(2:28pm)

_We haven't had bro time in like a week man._

(2:30pm) 

_Come onnnnnnn._

 

(2:32pm)

yeah ok. come over at 5. mom is making spaghetti.

 

(2:33pm)

_YES! Carbs are my favorite._

 

 

Sun 27 Oct

 

(8:20am)

**And you said I couldn't even grow a cactus**

(8:21am)

(8:21am)

**These beg to differ.**

 

(8:24am)

_Omg you have house plants?_

(8:24am)

_And you're proud of them? That's adorable._

 

(8:25am)

**Shit, I meant to text my sister.**

(8:26am)

**They're herbs. At least they have practical use.**

 

(8:26am)

_It's cool. I can't grow shit so props to you._

 

(8:28am)

**I thought you weren't going to text me until Monday.**

 

(8:29am)

_Eh, I think I've tortured you long enough._

(8:31am)

_You probably staged this whole thing. You texted me your indoor garden because you know that shit is cute as fuck and I wouldn't be able to resist._

(8:32am) 

_If you missed me you could have just said so._

 

(8:35am)

**Yes, that's it. I just couldn't stand being apart from you any longer.**

(8:35am)

**Seriously, like I'd ever expect a 17yo to be up at 8am on a Sunday.**

 

(8:37am)

_I carbo loaded. Passed out early on my friends floor._

(8:38am)

_Surprisingly comfortable._

(8:40am)

 

(9:00am)

_What's the difference between baking soda and baking powder?_

(9:01am) 

_I don't want to fuck up these pancakes._

 

(9:02am)

**Use baking powder.**

(9:02am)

**Baking soda is used more for cakes.**

 

(9:10am)

_Thanks._

 

(9:12am)

**No problem. I like to cook.**

(9:30am)

 

(9:32am)

(9:33am)

_Martha Stewart has nothing on us._

 

 

(9:45am)

**And you said I couldn't even grow a cactus**

(9:47am)

(9:48am)

**I beg to differ.**

 

(9:52am)

Derek, herbs are like weeds. They don't really take much to stay alive.

 

(9:53am)

**Why can't you just give me this? This one thing.**

 

(9:53am)

Fine. Congratulations Derek. You can grow chives.  

 

(9:55am)

**You know what? I'll take it. Thank you Laura.**

 

(9:58am)

So has DFF texted you yet?

(10:05am)

God Derek. Ok, has the youth texted you?

 

Derek (10:06am)

Derek (10:08am)

 

(10:10am)

I see he's had a really great influence on you.

(10:10am)

Tell DFF I said hello.

 

Derek (10:11am)

 

(10:11am)

Go water your fucking herbs.  

 

 

Tues 29 Oct

 

(5:00pm)

_Thank fucking christ educators week is the same week as Halloween._

 

(5:01pm)

ikr? lydias party is going 2B amazing. kiras parents are out of town 2 so ;)

 

(5:02pm)

_I'm just glad I finally got invited to one of her parties. I only live fucking 3 blocks away._

 

(5:03pm)

u did kind of stalk her for like a yr 

 

(5:03pm)

_I DIDN"T STALK HER._

(5:04pm)

_I was trying to Say Anything her. I just never got the guts to actually do it._

(5:05pm)

_Plus that was six years ago. I'm past that now._

 

(5:06pm)

apprntly so is she. so get a fucking costume and get ready to party!

 

(5:08pm)

_Calm down Scott. This isn't American pie._

 

(5:09pm)

Separately we are flawed and vulnerable, but together we are the masters of our sexual destiny.

 

(5:10pm)

_And on that note, I'm going to browse Tumblr until 4am. Adios._

 

 

Thurs 31 Oct

 

(12:30pm)

_What do you think?_

(12:32pm)

 

(12:33pm)

**Cool?**

(12:33pm)

**What is it?**

 

(12:34pm)

_It's a flower crown._

 

(12:34pm)

**???**

 

(12:35pm)

_You're kidding me right?_

(12:35pm)

_It was like the biggest meme of the summer._

 

(12:37pm)

**I'm sorry I didn't keep up with internet phenomena over break.**

(12:38pm)

**I was busy having a life.**

 

(12:39pm)

_I think that's just an excuse. You don't have friends. What were you doing? Being your sisters bitch?_

 

Derek (12:42pm)

 

Stiles (12:44pm)

 

(12:45pm)

**Haha not bad.**

(12:46pm)

**So why do you have a flower crown?**

 

(12:46pm)

_It's part of my costume. I'm going as the Summer of 2013._

 

(12:47pm)

**Ok then.**

 

(12:50pm)

_It was cheap and easy to put together ok? Plus I look really cute in this crown so I'm guaranteed to at least make out with a one girl tonight._

(12:50pm)

_Don't get too jealous._

 

(12:51pm)

**I'll try not too.**

 

 

Fri 1 Nov

 

(9:00am)

***voicemail received***

_"Heyyyyy stranger. S'no one get's my costume. Is that hard to figure out? SUMMER 2013! Flower crown. Keep yelling JAVERT. Whas not to get? *sighs* Ok i'm gonna go. WAIT. I didn't kiss a girl. Jus so you know. Ok. night *kissing noise*"_

***voicemail over***

 

**"Stiles? ...shit."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh Derek knows, but what will he do with that information? Stay tuned. 
> 
> I actually made the flower crowns that the cast wore at Comic Con. It's one of my crowning (lol) achievements from last summer. So that pic is actually mine from when I dropped them off to the guy who brought them to the cast. I had better photos but I think I lost them all when my computer crashed :(
> 
> Things are going to get a little hectic because finals are coming up and I'm graduating at the beginning of May. So I'm warning you now, updates may be a little sporadic from now until June. 
> 
> <3


	5. You got it, dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3 Love all the comments I'm getting lately. I do reply to a lot of them so check the comment section if you're ever bored. I tend to provide some long answers. 
> 
> ALSO I mentioned this a few times to some readers but I want you guys to know that one of the reasons I love writing in this format is because YOU get to come up with your own ideas of what happens in between some of these text convos. I like leaving a lot of that up to interpretation and speculation so please let your minds roam about what they all do outside of their phones. If you ask me what I think happened in between convos I will definitely have my own ideas but it isn't canon unless I explicitly say it is. I might write a few one shots and drabbles on my Tumblr when this fic is over and those would be canon but as for right now, if it's not written down in the fic it's not canon (again, unless i explicitly say it is).
> 
> my tumblr: bethesound.tumblr.com  
> fic tag: wrong number sterek  
> You can also tag it with bethesound 
> 
> This is kind of short filler chapter but provides some context for chapter 6. ENJOY!

Fri 1 Nov

 

(9:23am)

**How are you feeling?**

(9:25am)

**You sounded pretty out of it in your voicemail.**

(9:25am)

**Hope today isn't too rough on you.**

 

_Outgoing Calls_

_Mystery Texter  (2) 3:12am_

_MA, USA_

 

(12:13pm)

_Please dig a grave for me to fall into._

 

(12:17pm)

**That bad huh?**

 

(12:17pm)

_I vomited on the floor and then rolled into it._

 

(12:18pm)

**I shouldn't laugh, I really shouldn't.**

(12:18pm)

**But I am.**

 

(12:30pm)

_You are so mean._

(12:30pm)

 _So mean._  

 

(12:32pm)

**Diner food and coconut water. You'll be back to normal in no time.**

 

(12:33pm)

_Shower first, food later._

  

(12:33pm)

**Good plan.**

 

 

(12:35pm)

_I CALLED HIM._

(12:35pm)

_I CALLED HIM AND LEFT A FUCKING VOICEMAIL._

(12:36pm)

_What if it's super embarrassing Scott?_

(12:36pm)

_What if I talked about my stuffed animal collection?_

(12:37pm)

_WHAT IF SCOTT?!_

(12:40pm)

_I'm going to wash away my shame now._

 

 

(1:01pm)

**I'm going to call you about something and I need you to promise not to be an asshole.**

 

(1:02pm)

Yeah, I definitely can't make that promise.

 

*incoming call* 

 

What's up baby bro?

 

**I'm 28 years old Laura. You can stop calling me baby bro any day now.**

 

I'll think about it. So what did you want to talk to me about?

 

**He called me.**

 

Who did?

 

*pause*

 

Oh my god, what did he say?!

 

**He left a drunk voicemail. Rambled on about his halloween costume... *mumbles* and told me he didn't kiss any girls.**

 

What was that?

 

**He, ugh, he told me he didn't kiss any girls.**

 

WHAT?! WHY DID HE TELL YOU THAT?! That's so fucking cute. 

 

**It's not cute.**

 

It is cute. Shut up Derek.

 

**Laura, I uh-**

 

What?

 

**He's um...he's my student.**

 

Can you give me a second?

 

**Ok I guess.**

 

*Laura screaming in the background*

 

Ok, so what are you going to do about it?

 

**I texted him this morning. Acted like everything was normal.**

 

Do you think it's a good idea to keep texting him? Derek if he finds out who you are and tells anyone you can be in deep shit.

 

**It's texting Laura. He's not blowing me in the teachers lounge.**

 

Yes...

 

**What?**

 

Oh, were you done? I thought you were going to get into detail.

 

**Focus Laura.**

 

Ok, sorry. Just slowly cut off communication. It'll seem more natural that way.

 

**Like how?**

 

Shorter texts. Sparse it out over a few weeks. Eventually just don't text him back. 

 

**Yeah, yeah ok that might work.**

 

This is so disappointing. I really wanted  this relationship to last. 

 

**Can't always get what we want Laura.**

 

Apparently not. Go cook or something. Get your mind off this.

 

**Thanks Laura.**

 

No problem little bro.

 

*call has ended*

 

 

(4:37pm)

why do u care what he thinks?

(4:37pm)

he's just some rndm guy you text

 

(5:00pm)

_I don't care. But no one should have to deal with my ramblings about mr fuzzy bear._

 

(5:01pm)

awww but you love mr fuzzy bear

 

(5:01pm)

_Well duh but he doesn't need to know that._

 

(5:05pm)

im sure MT doesn't care

 

(5:06pm)

_MT?_

 

(5:06pm)

mystery texter

(5:07pm)

we talk abt him so much i thought i'd shorten it

 

(5:07pm)

_We don't talk about him THAT much._

 

(5:08pm)

stiles on wed you spent 20min telling me what u thought he might look like

(5:08pm)

and at the party last night u told every girl who tried to kiss u during spin the bottle, "You are not worthy. Only he is worthy."

 

(5:09pm)

_That makes absolutely no sense. You must have heard me wrong._

 

(5:10pm)

i understood u fine

 

(5:11pm)

_I was drunk. No one makes sense when they're drunk._

 

(5:11pm)

uh huh, sure

 

(5:12pm)

_Whatever. Halo 3 later?_

 

(5:13pm)

can't. got a history report due on mon and i'm going to my dads tmrrw. 

 

(5:15pm)

_Boo, you whore._

 

(5:15pm)

ttyl stiles

 

(5:16pm)

_ughhhh_

(5:16pm)

_Talk to you later._

 

 

Sun 3 Nov

 

(8:00pm)

_So what did I say in that voicemail?_

(8:00pm)

_Did I tell you about all the girls I made out with?_

(8:01pm)

_So many girls._

 

(8:01pm)

**Nothing important.**

 

(8:02pm)

_It was crazy how many girls I kissed._

(8:02pm)

_Oh, okay cool._

 

(8:03pm)

**Don't worry about it. You just told me about how people didn't get your costume.**

(8:04pm) 

**And maybe something about not kissing anyone.**

 

(8:05pm)

_Of course I did._

(8:07pm)

_I just have to go drown myself now. Bye._

 

(8:07pm)

**It's ok. Sounded like you were having fun.**

 

(8:10pm)

_Yeah it wasn't bad. I mean, it would have been nice to kiss someone though._

 

(8:11pm)

**Hooking up with random strangers while drunk isn't as fun as it sounds.**

 

(8:12pm)

_I just want it to happen already you know?_

 

(8:12pm)

**It'll happen one day. Sex shouldn't be rushed.**

 

(8:13pm)

_Dude woah. I was just talking about kissing._

 

(8:14pm)

**You've never kissed anyone?**

 

(8:15pm)

_I mean, the opportunity has presented itself but I always fuck it up._

 

(8:16pm)

**You just have to relax and let it happen. Don't over think it. A great kiss is about passion so just let everything go and lean in.**

 

(8:16pm)

_Well fuck. Maybe you should kiss me._

(8:17pm)

_Sigh, the teenage life._

 

(8:20pm)

**I hate to break it to you but life does not get any easier or less dramatic.**

 

(8:21pm)

_You are the worst adult. Aren't you supposed to tell me it gets better?_

 

(8:21pm)

**You get to eat whatever you want whenever you want and there's no one around to tell you to clean your room. So yeah, adulthood has it's perks.**

(8:23pm)

**It's also hell at times. But I will take it any day over being back in high school.**

 

(8:24pm)

_And yet you're a high school teacher._

 

(8:24pm)

**Karma I guess. I was an awful student. Once set fire to the chem lab.**

 

(8:25pm)

_I used the schools woodshop to saw a teachers desk in half my freshman year._

 

     Unsent Message

     (8:26pm)

      **THAT WAS YOU? IT RUINED THE BLADE AND I HAD TO PAY $300 OUT OF POCKET.**

 

(8:27pm)

**I have no response to that so I'm just going to finish my lesson plan for the week.**

 

(8:27pm)

_Fine. I'm going to pretend to do my homework and browse wikipedia for a while._

 

(8:28pm)

**Do your homework.**

 

(8:29pm)

_Maybe._

 

(8:29pm)

**> :(**

 

(8:30pm)

_Ok ok yeah I'll do it._

 

(8:31pm)

**Thank you.**

 

(8:31pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Derek, what have you gotten yourself into. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments <3
> 
> I wanted to let you guys know that I've been working on a fic with my friend Becca for the past few weeks. We've put a lot of work into it and I'm super excited for the first chapter to come out, which should be by the end of this week. So get excited for that!
> 
> Until next chapter...


	6. Shit happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of feelings happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of hit a slump for a while there. Had to deal with some real life shit. 
> 
> Anyway...  
> Thank you guys for all the encouragement in the comments! Seriously made this chapter so fulfilling to write. I'm actually super proud of this chapter because it deals with some issues that definitely hit close to home for me and I feel will for a few of you too. But it's not like really sad, it's just deep I guess. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles is italicized  
> Derek is bold  
> Scott is normal  
> Laura is red
> 
>  
> 
> bethesound.tumblr.com  
> tag: wrong number sterek, bethesound

Wed 6 Nov

 

(11:25am)

_Hale has lost it._

 

(11:28am)

what happened?

 

(11:30am)

_I went to ask him a question. He was facing opposite of me. When I said his name he fucking whips around and knocks over ALL of the freshman projects._

(11:31am)

_Not that it really matters because freshman projects are shit but still. He's a fucking mess right now._

 

(11:31am)

damn that's rough

 

(11:31am)

_Did I tell you about detention yesterday?_

 

(11:32am)

uh maybe? cant remember

 

(11:33am)

_Ok so I was sitting in the back because ya know, Harris was on detention duty and he fucking hates me._

 

(11:33am)

with good reason

 

(11:34am)

_Whatever. Hale walks in to grab a few kids to clean up the woodshop and I'm like, yeah no. I put my head down and act like I'm doing homework when Harris just shows up at my desk._

(11:36am)

_At this point I think he's just going to make some snide remark about how I'm in detention again but NO. He says, "Stiles. Mr. Hale needs someone to help change the blades out of some of the machines and since you're the only one taking woodshop in here you get to help him."_

(11:37am)

_Which was total bullshit because Erica was in there and she takes woodshop too. Harris is totally sexist and I hate him. But anyway, he physically removes me from my chair and pulls me out of the classroom and shuts the door._

 

(11:38am)

stiles ur writing a novel rn. aren't u in class?

 

(11:38am)

_We're doing a lab and Greenberg is doing most of the work._

(11:39am) 

_So I get to the woodshop and no Hale in sight. Just two kids from detention sweeping the floors. I guess he had gone to grab something from his office so I head over to the garage._

(11:40am)

_I get there and it's completely empty. Like, I've never heard it so quiet in there. Usually there's at least one kid trying to recreate an Impala or whatever._

 

(11:40am)

stiles skip to the end please

 

(11:41am)

_I'm almost there just hold on._

 

(11:41am)

_I open up his office to see if he was there and HE WAS NAKED._

 

(11:42am)

WHAT?!!!

 

(11:42am)

_Ok he had boxers on but like, basically naked._

 

(11:43am)

holy shit. what did he say?

  
(11:43am)

_He just yelled for me to get out. I shut the door and left. Didn't even bother to go back to detention._

 

(11:44am)

omfg

(11:44am)

dudes prob traumatized

 

(11:44am)

_He's traumatized?! I SAW MY TEACHER IN BOXER BRIEFS._

(11:45am)

_I mean, if I was going to see any teacher naked it would be him._

(11:45am)

_Because at least he's young and like, fit._

 

(11:46am)

please, tell me about how NOT gay u are again

 

(11:46am)

_besides the point here man_

 

(11:48am)

what exactly is the point?

 

(11:48am)

_That he's losing it!_

 

(11:49am)

bcuse he tipped over some projects? i think he'll be fine.

 

(11:50am)

_Well um, he may also have gotten his shirt sleeve caught in one of the grinders. And it ripped it off..._

 

(11:50am)

i thought ur not supposed to have long sleeves in the shop?

 

(11:51am)

_Now do you see my point?_

 

(11:51am)

damn hale. 1 student sees u naked and u fall apart. dude has issues.

 

(11:52am)

_Apparently._

(11:52am)

_Ok see you at lunch man._

 

(11:52am)

yup

 

 

(11:55am)

*incoming call* 

 

Hello, this is Dr. Hale.  

 

**Laura it's me.**

 

Oh, hey. What's up?

 

**Are you busy right now?**

 

I have like three patients waiting for me but yeah I have a minute. 

 

**How did you ever get a medical license?**

 

My charming personality obviously. So why are you calling during school hours? Did he catch you showering this time?

 

**I regret ever telling you that. But no,  I need a shirt.**

 

Should I even ask why?

 

**My sleeve got caught in one of the machines and it ripped off.**

 

Why were you wearing long sleeves in the shop?

 

**I just had an off morning ok? Can you please bring me a new shirt during your lunch hour?**

 

Can't. I have a meeting.

  
***grunt***

 

Just grab something from the lost and found.  

 

**Laura have you seen what teenagers wear today? That's not happening.**

 

Do what you gotta do. I have to get back to work. Good luck.

 

**Yeah, thanks.**

  

 

 

(11:00pm)

_Why can't a guy say another guy is attractive without someone calling him gay?_

 

(11:11pm)

**Does it matter? Being called gay shouldn't be an insult.**

 

(11:12pm)

_I'm not saying it's an insult. It's just that girls say other girls are hot all the time but they aren't called out for it. Why is it different for guys?_

 

(11:14pm)

**I think you already know the answer to that.**

 

(11:14pm)

_Yeah, I just think it's stupid._

 

(11:15pm)

**So don't let it get to you. There's nothing wrong with thinking another guy is attractive.**

(11:16pm)

**And it's not the end of the world if you like a guy. Shit happens.**

 

(11:20pm)

_Sounds like you're talking from experience._

(11:24pm)

_I'm sorry. That's none of my business._

 

(11:30pm)

**You're right. It's not.**

(11:30pm) 

**But yeah. I've come to terms with who I am.**

(11:31pm)

**Sometimes I date girls and sometimes I don't.**

 

(11:32pm)

_Oh, ok cool._

(11:32pm)

_I mean like whatever makes you happy man._

(11:34pm)

_So..._

 

(11:35pm)

**So**

 

(11:36pm)

_What's that like?_

 

(11:36pm)

**What's what like?**

 

(11:37pm)

_You know..._

 

(11:37pm)

**I don't know actually.**

 

(11:38pm)

_Being with a guy, when you're also a guy._

 

(11:38pm)

**Google it.**

 

(11:39pm)

_Come on. I'm not asking for details. I'm just curious._

 

(11:44pm)

**It's different, but in a good way. There's familiarity there because you both have the same mechanics.**

(11:45pm)

**The most complicated part is figuring out who's going to do what but once that's out of the way it's pretty great. Obviously you're not going to hit it out of the park with every person but when it's good it's really good.**

 

(11:46pm)

_So, how do you figure out who does what?_

 

(11:47pm)

**Sometimes it's obvious and you just know. Other times you might wrestle for dominance.  Then there's the rare occurrence when you both prefer the same thing and you come up with alternate ways to get off.**

 

(11:48pm)

_So what do you prefer?_

 

(11:50pm)

**Wouldn't you like to know.**

(11:51pm)

**What brought this on anyway? Something happen?**

 

(11:53pm)

_Sort of. I accidentally saw someone I know naked, well almost naked._

 

(11:57pm)

**How did that make you feel?**

 

(11:57pm)

_Well Dr. Phil, it happened pretty fast so I don't really think it made me feel anything._

(11:58pm)

_But I was telling my best friend about it and he implied that I was gay. He does that a lot actually._

 

(11:59pm)

**Maybe that's his way of telling you he'd be cool with it?**

 

(11:59pm)

_It's annoying though because it happens all the time. Like, it's my life and my feelings you know? I don't need someone constantly questioning my sexuality._

 

(12:00am)

**If it bothers you that much then talk to him about it. You guys have known each other for a long time right? Just be honest with him.**

 

(12:02am)

_What if he wants to like REALLY talk about it though? Like a serious talk._

 

(12:03am)

**Would that be so bad?**

 

(12:03am)

_Maybe._

 

(12:04am)

**Are you scared about what he'll say or what you'll say?**

 

(12:05am)

 _Both._  

 

(12:07am)

**I'm going to ask you a personal question and you don't have to answer if you don't want ok?**

 

(12:07am)

_Ok_

 

(12:08am)

**Did you find that guy you saw naked attractive?**

 

(12:08am)

_Well, yeah I mean he's a fit guy._

(12:09am)

_Was that it? Cause I kind of already told you that._

 

(12:09am)

**I mean like, sexually attractive.**

 

(12:12am)

_Can I be honest?_

 

(12:12am)

**That's kind of the point here.**

 

(12:13am)

_Yes._

(12:13am)

_And that's fucking terrifying._

 

(12:15am)

**The first time I ever thought of a guy like that I was scared shitless.**

(12:16am)

**I kept thinking, what if people find out? What would my friends think? Would my family disown me? And all I did was THINK about another guy that way.**

 

(12:16am)

_So what happened?_

 

(12:17am)

**I talked to a friend about it and he didn't take it so well. He told everyone at school. I thought my life was going to end. But then it didn't.**

(12:18am)

**Most of my friends were actually pretty cool about it. And when I told Laura she hugged me and said she was proud of who I was. People can surprise you if you let them.**

 

(12:19am)

_Ok I'll think about it._

(12:20am)

_Thank you for talking to me about this. I would talk to my dad but, ya know._

 

(12:21am)

**Everyone needs someone to hash this stuff out with. Even if it's just some guy you text occasionally.**

 

(12:22am)

_I wouldn't say you're just some guy anymore._

(12:22am)

_Friends maybe?_

 

(12:23am)

**I can live with that :)**

 

Text from Laura at (12:01am)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEREK!

 

(12:25am)

**So far it's the best one yet.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhehehehehhehehehehehhehe yeah
> 
> So a few things:  
> 1\. My headcanon is that Stiles was just as spastic as Derek was that morning and he's talking about Derek's nervousness to Scott as a deflection sort off. If that makes sense.
> 
> 2\. I am aware that at first Stiles acts like seeing Derek naked was nothing (when texting Derek) and then later says it did. I think he was trying to avoid the serious talk for a second but then decided he did actually want to talk about it when Derek opened up to him. 
> 
> 3\. Yes, Derek is being really open and honest here but (AND I'M STATING THIS AS CANON) he feels like Stiles doesn't have anyone else to come to about this. Since it's something he's been through he puts his insecurities and nervousness aside for a bit to have a serious talk with Stiles. He knows this is getting into dangerous territory, talking to a student bluntly about sex and sexuality, but he knew he had to be as honest and open as possible to get through to Stiles so that's what he did. 
> 
>  
> 
> So school ends next week. Think positive thoughts for me. I'd really like to graduate. I'm thinking an update will happen maybe in like 2 weeks. Probably right after graduation. 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated  
> <3 you guys


	7. It has finally happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. After graduation I started to pack my shit up to move and then I actually moved and then I had to start getting my apartment together. All in all it's just been a busy time. But today I forced myself to finish this before I head off to do errands.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter. I have a lot planned from this moment forward so enjoy!

Fri 15 Nov

 

(7:45am)

_Thundercats are ago._

 

(7:46am)

i told u im not doing it

 

(7:46am)

_Come on! We're supposed to be a team._

 

(7:48am)

we're one semester away from graduating. im not fucking up now. 

 

(7:49am)

_$20 and I'll do your college fiction essay._

 

(7:50am)

and one large pepperoni pizza

 

(7:50am)

_Deal_

 

 

(11:55am)

__

 

(12:07pm)

Why

 

(12:07pm)

**You know, I asked myself that and honestly couldn't come up with an answer.**

 

(12:08pm)

I mean, solid craftsmanship but ow.

 

(12:08pm)

**Oh. Oh my god.**

(12:09pm)

**I never actually thought of someone using it.**

 

(12:10pm)

So who made it?

 

(12:11pm) 

**Not sure. My class left and when I turned around it was just there. I have an idea of who it was though.**

 

(12:12pm)

Could it be? Dick boy himself.

 

(12:13pm)

**There's just so much wrong with this situation.**

 

(12:13pm)

Or is everything oh so right? ;) 

 

(12:14pm)

**What happened to you not wanting me involved with him anymore?**

 

(12:15pm)

I gave you my advice. You didn't listen. So I'm making the best of the situation.

(12:15pm)

For myself, not for you.

 

(12:17pm)

**What should I do with it?**

 

(12:17pm)

...

 

(12:18pm)

**BYE**

 

(12:18pm)

 

 

 

Sat 16 Nov

 

(9:37pm)

_Hello friend_

 

(9:39pm)

**Hi**

(9:45pm)

**Was there something you needed?**

 

(9:45pm)

_Can't a friend say hello without needing something?_

 

(9:46pm)

**I don't know. Can they?**

 

(9:47pm)

_Someone's in a grumpy mood._

 

(9:48pm)

**Not grumpy, just busy.**

 

(9:48pm)

_Come on. Take a 5min break._

(9:49pm)

_For me? ;)_

 

(9:51pm)

**5min. That's all you get.**

 

(9:51pm)

_YES!_

(9:52pm)

_So how are you? How was your week?_

 

(9:52pm)

**It was fine. A little weird, but fine. How was your week?**

 

(9:53pm) 

_It was good. Also a little weird, but good._

(9:53pm)

_Have any plans this weekend?_

 

(9:54pm)

**Grading. Making lesson plans. That's probably 90% of my weekend.**

 

(9:54pm)

_That doesn't sound like any fun. Maybe you could finish OINTB._

 

(9:55pm)

**Already did. I started Supernatural.**

 

(9:55pm)

_OMG OMG OMG_

(9:55pm)

_What season are you on? Are you on season 4 yet? Have you met Cas?_

 

(9:56pm)

**I'm still on season 2. Who's Cas?**

 

(9:56pm)

_God this is like the best thing to happen to me all week._

(9:57pm)

 _Ok so *SPOILER ALERT* Castiel (Cas) is an angel who raises Dean from hell. That's when angels are introduced to the series._ _He's such a badass. Like hands down favorite character. He's awkward and totally doesn't understand humans half the time but he's smart and loyal and him and Dean have a profound bond._

(9:58pm)

_He's also hot as fuck. I've decided I can say this now that my gay freak out is over._

 

(9:59pm)

**Ok so this show gets way more intense then. Got it.**

 

(10:00pm)

_God you don't even know man. Angels become such a huge plot point. You'll eventually get to a point when those hunting trip episodes are filler episodes. Like, they'll bore you._

 

(10:01pm)

**I don't know, I kind of think the werewolf episode was cool.**

 

(10:01pm)

_Ugh you would like werewolves._

 

(10:02pm)

**What, are you into vampires?**

 

(10:02pm)

_Idk. I could be into biting ;)_

 

(10:03pm)

**Werewolves bite too.**

 

(10:03pm)

_Hmm you have a point. But if that whole higher body temperature thing is real I couldn't deal with that._

 

(10:04pm)

**I could see it coming "handy" in certain situations.**

(10:08pm)

**You still there?**

 

(10:09pm) 

_Yeah sorry. Just had to take a leak._

(10:09pm)

_I see I'm over my 5min limit so I'll let you get back to work. Talk to you soon?_

 

(10:10pm)

**Yeah I'll talk to you later.**

 

 

 

Tues 19 Nov

 

(11:57am)

 

(11:59am)

Again? 

 

(12:00pm)

**It was on my chair this time.**

 

(12:00pm)

Did you enjoy it?

 

*incoming call*

 

**You are the absolute worst sister.**

 

Lies. I'm amazing.

 

**I'm not even sure what to do about it. I mean, I'm pretty sure Stiles is behind this but I have no evidence.**

 

I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting behind you.

 

Stunned into silence. Love it. 

 

**You know what? Go torture Cora for a change.**

 

She's off in Brazil or something right now. You're all I have Derek. 

 

**That's so comforting. Thanks.**

 

You're welcome. 

 

**I'm going back to work.**

 

Have fun "working" Derek.

 

*call ended*

 

 

(11:19pm)

can we be done now?

 

(11:20pm)

_I only have one more left man. He's going to crack. I just need one more day._

 

(11:20pm)

fine but im getting double pepperoni

 

(11:21pm)

_Yeah yeah whatever._

 

 

Wed 20 Nov

 

(12:00pm)

 

(12:01pm)

**It came with a note that said "Don't you forget about me"**

(12:01pm)

**I just..**

 

(12:05pm)

OMG WTF IS THAT?! 

(12:05pm)

It looks like a freaking croissant.

(12:05pm)

I expected better from Stiles. This is disappointing.

(12:06pm)

The note is a nice touch though.

 

(12:06pm)

**I just don't understand it. Does he know who I am? Is this his way of trying to get me to admit it? Cause if so he does not understand how much I can put up with.**

(12:06pm)

**I have Lydia Martin as a student. I sit there everyday getting lectured about safety from a 17 year old girl. I can handle a few dildos.**

 

(12:07pm)

Lydia's the red head right? She's hot.

(12:10pm)

Ok ok. Just don't react to him. He'll get bored and move on to someone else.

 

(12:11pm)

**Hopefully yeah. At least I know it's Stiles now. I saw him running away from my door after I found it.**

(12:11pm)

**Ok lunch is almost over. I'll talk to you later.**

 

(12:12pm)

 

 

Thurs 21 Nov

 

(9:22pm)

_I just don't understand._

(9:22pm)

_Nothing. I got NOTHING out of him._

 

(9:23pm)

we talked about this the entire lunch period

(9:23pm)

can we PLEASE talk about somethin else?

 

(9:24pm)

 _No. This really bothers me man. Maybe I should try something else._  

 

(9:25pm)

knock urself out but im not gonna be apart of it this time

 

(9:25pm)

_You're no fun._

 

(9:26pm)

kira's calling. adios.

 

 

Fri 22 Nov

 

(11:53am)

**Laura**

(11:54am)

**It has happened**

 

(11:55am)

What has happened?

 

(11:55am)

**I'm so disturbed. Like, this is not ok.**

 

(11:56am)

Seriously Derek, what happened?

 

(11:56am)

 

(11:58am)

(11:58am)

Ok I definitely underestimated him. This was the perfect ending. The piece de la resistance.

 

(11:59am)

**I feel like I should burn it.**

(12:00pm)

 **Yeah I'm gonna burn it.**  

 

(12:01pm)

Stop being over dramatic.

(12:01pm)

Omg what if it's modeled after him?

 

(12:02pm)

**GO AWAY RIGHT NOW.**

 

(12:02pm)

*brushes off shoulders* my work here is done. 

 

 

(3:00pm)

_HE SCREAMED. ACTUALLY PHYSICALLY SCREAMED._

(3:01pm)

_It was so worth it just for that._

 

(3:03pm)

im literally vomiting in a toilet right now 

(3:03pm)

go away

 

(3:04pm)

_Fine. Text me when you stop vomiting._

 

 

Sun 24 Nov 

 

(10:01am)

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make happy when skies are grey._

 

(10:05am)

**No.**

  
(10:06am)

_No what?_

 

(10:06am)

**No to everything.**

 

(10:07am)

_What's wrong?_

 

(10:08am)

**Worst hangover ever.**

 

(10:09am)

_Aww poor baby. Need someone to help you through it?_

 

(10:10am)

**Ugh shut up Stiles.**

 

*incoming call*

 

_How do you know my name?_

 

*call ended*

 

**Shit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnnnn
> 
> FINALLY i'm at the point where derek revealed he knows who stiles is. i have so much planned for how stiles is going to figure out who derek is and then how they deal with it after. I have no idea when the next chapter will be. I'm job hunting which is a job within itself. 
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Do Not Moon Walk Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter idk i'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha hi i'm an awful person for making you wait this long and then giving you a short chapter 
> 
> *moonwalks away*

Sun 24 Nov

 

(10:15am) 

 

**I'm screwed.**

 

Probably yeah. 

 

**Laura you're supposed to be helpful here.**

 

What do you want me to say? You fucked up. 

 

**Fuck Siri. Fuck my life. Why did I say his name? I'm incredibly stupid.**

 

You're going to have to cut this off I think. I mean the only other option you have to is tell him who you are, which I don't think you want to do. 

 

**Maybe he'll let it go if I ask him too.**

 

From what I know that really isn't his style.

 

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ok. I'll just stop texting him. Eventually he'll take the hint right?**

 

We can only hope. 

 

***voicemail received***

 

_You would be one of those people who doesn't customize their voicemail.  I bet you don't even know how. Oh if you haven't figured it out yet this is Stiles. Yup. Stiles Stilinski, the one and only. I think. I can't imagine anyone else has this name. Anyway, you should call me so we can talk...or whatever. Ok then. Adios._

 

_***voicemail over*** _

 

 

 

(9:00pm)

_My guess is Mr. Rockland._

 

(9:01pm)

the psych teacher? idk man. isn't he like 35? 

 

(9:01pm)

_Oh yeah. They had that surprise birthday thing in class last semester._

 

(9:02pm)

what abt hale?

 

(9:02pm)

_God I wish. But there's no way Hale would text me about him having sex with dudes._

 

(9:03pm)

OMG WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!

(9:10pm)

ur thinking abt hale having sex with a guy aren't u?

 

(9:11pm)

_I'm so glad you're cool about the gay thing ;)_

 

(9:12pm)

u know mostly im just happy ur not talking about lydia anymore

 

(9:12pm)

_I'm still totally in love with Lydia but I'm on a specific path right now so she's on the bench so to speak._

 

(9:13pm)

while u ponder who mystery dude is im gonna get some homework done. talk tmmrw?

 

(9:13pm)

_Yeah man. Talk to you tomorrow._

 

 

Mon 25 Nov 

 

(6:15am)

_Can I get a pass to work in the woodshop today? I don't have anything else to do in study hall._

(6:25am)

_No? Ok um...hmmm teachers who are under 30 and male._

(6:28am)

_Are you making freshmen do the mile in December again? That was just pure torture._

(7:00am)

_You know I'll figure it out eventually right?_

 

 

(10:00am) 

_No luck so far. He's ignoring my texts._

 

(10:30am)

well u know my theory

 

(10:31am)

_I'm still on the far end of no on that one but thanks._

 

 

(8:02pm)

_You know I almost shelled out thirty bucks today to find out who owns your phone._

(8:03pm)

_But then I thought about my dad seeing his credit card bill and decided against it._

(8:05pm)

_So now I'm stuck here trying to figure you out._

 

(2:34am)

_I just want to know you._

 

 

 Tues 26 Nov

 

(11:30am)

**I keep repeating it to myself. "I just want to know you" What does that even mean?"**

 

(11:32am)

Idk Derek.

 

(11:35am)

**I'm sorry I keep bothering you with this.**

 

(11:35am)

It's fine. I'm just tired. 

(11:36am)

Late night at the hospital. 

(11:36am)

Just let it go. He's a teenager. He'll find something newer and shinier soon enough.

 

(11:38am)

**Yeah. Thanks.**

 

 

_(7:35pm)_

 

_(7:38pm)_

 

 

(8:01pm)

_He's still not answering me. I'm forever alone._

 

(8:02pm)

ur not forever alone. ur 17. 

 

(8:03pm)

 _I don't believe you._  

 

(8:03pm)

fine. dont believe me. im gonna go back to talking to kira.

 

(8:04pm)

_:p_

 

 

Wed 27 Nov

 

_(10:11am)_

 

 

(3:00pm)

_ALL BYYY MYSELLFFFFF_

 

(3:19pm)

stiles, go be with your dad. we're on break. enjoy it.

 

(3:20pm)

_DON"T WANNA BE ALL BY MYSELFFF ANYMORE_

 

 

_(9:00pm)_

 

**(11:25pm)**

 

_(11:29pm)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i don't have much to say. i guess i got frustrated with stuff in canon so i avoided writing this for a while. but as my friend becca says, "fanfiction is for fandom" and I stand by that. 
> 
> as usual, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	9. I think about you a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever say I never gave you anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! First things first, I know this chapter took two months to post. I got busy with work and life and shit. But I've had some really great things happen the last few weeks and it made me want to finish this chapter. Second, I'm just floored that this has gotten over 20,000 hits. I never expected that and it put a huge smile on my face so thank you for that.
> 
> Ok go read!

Sun 1 Dec

 

(10:00am)

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

(10:00am)

_With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you be of good cheer_

(10:01am) 

_IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEARRRRRRRR_

 

(10:30am)

u already have the tree up dont u?

 

(10:32am)

(10:35am)

_Dad won't let me put the big one up yet._

 

(10:36am)

yeah maybe bcuz u didnt take it down until june

 

(10:37am)

_It's a lot of decorations ok? I was busy._

  

 

(9:00pm)

_I love the holidays._

(9:00pm)

_It was always my mom's favorite time of the year._

(9:01pm)

_She'd go all out on the decorations. Tasteful though. None of that blowup Santa bullshit. Real 1940's style._

(9:05pm)

_I bet your apartment has like one string of lights hung up by duct tape._

 

(11:03pm)

**Close**

 

(11:04pm)

_OMG_

(11:04pm)

_That's actually kind of great._

(11:05pm)

_Are we talking again?_

 

(11:10pm)

**I don't know yet.**

 

 

 

Mon 2 Dec

 

(10:50am)

_I've come up with a few reasons why we should keep talking._

(10:56am)

_1\. We can talk about literally anything and neither of us get uncomfortable. I think that's rare._

_2\. We make each other laugh._

_3\. We both obviously don't have that many friends in the first place._

_4\. We already have something in common, this shitty high school. So we can complain about it together._

 

(11:23am)

**1\. You're dad is a very intimidating man.**

**2\. I could get fired because you're a student.**

**3\. You need friends your own age.**

 

(11:30am)

_Ok my dad is not THAT intimidating. It's a softie at heart. Why would you get fired? We're not doing anything wrong. I have friends my own age they just aren't like you._

(11:31am)

 **To you it may seem like we're not doing anything wrong but to the administration, to your father, to my peers? We are.**  

(11:32am)

**Stiles you're a good kid. A little eccentric, but good none the less. We just can't be friends right now.**

 

(11:35am)

_I'm not a kid. I worry about how my dad is going to pay the bills. I wonder what happened to my mom after she died. I'm in constant fear of something setting off a panic attack. My best friend is less and less available and that makes me feel so alone. And now I've met this incredible guy who I thought, god it doesn't even matter. I'm not a kid. I stopped being a kid a long time ago._

(11:36am)

_Make up whatever excuse you want for not wanting to speak with me anymore but don't act like it's nothing. Don't play this off as letting down some kid with a crush._

(11:37am)

**I'm sorry. I just can't.**

 

(11:38am)

_Whatever_

 

 

(8:43pm)

dude that sux. im sorry. u really liked him didnt u?

 

(8:45pm)

_I mean yeah. He was such a down to earth dude and a great listener. I think we could have been really good friends._

 

(8:45pm)

u kno thats not what i meant. 

 

(8:46pm)

_I don't want to go there right now. Just, tell me how you and Kira are doing._

  

 

Sat 7 Dec

 

(6:00pm)

You should come with me tonight.

 

**Where?**

 

To Jungle.

 

**No. Last time I woke up and whoever I took home had stolen my microwave.**

 

Oh come on. It'll be fun.

 

**MY MICROWAVE LAURA.**

 

Derek you're coming with me. You've been moping all week over that kid and I'm tired of it. We're going out and we're going to get drunk and dance like no one's watching.  

 

**Fine but you're paying for the cab.**

 

Deal.

 

 

(7:59pm)

_We're getting drunk tonight._

 

(8:00pm)

where n why?

 

(8:01pm)

_My place. Dad is on the late shift. Do we need a reason?_

(8:01pm)

i guess not.

 

(8:02pm)

_Come over in 30?_

 

(9:02pm)

kk

 

 

(12:01am)

_heyyy_

 

(12:02am)

**hi**

 

(12:02am)

_What ou doing?_

 

(12:03am)

**just lef a bar**

(11:04pm)

**what ru u doing?**

 

(12:04am)

_thinkin abut you_

 

(12:05am)

**You stll mad at mE?**

 

(12:06am)

_mayhe_

 

(12:06am)

**dnt be mad. im Sorry. I don't want to Hurt yo.**

 

***incoming call***

**(12:10am)**

_Then why don't you want to talk to me anymore?_

 

**...**

 

_Please talk to me._

 

**...**

 

_Come onnnnnn._

 

**...**

 

_Do you...do you ever think about me? I think about you a lot._

 

**...**

 

_I think about what your voice might sound like.  What color your eyes might be. If you're smile would light up a room._

 

**...**

 

_If you have strong hands...and what those hands would feel like on me. Do you ever think about touching me?_

 

 **...**  

 

_Sometimes I imagine you dragging me from the hallway into an empty classroom. Pinning me up against the door and..._

 

**...**

 

_God I don't even know what you look like. I mean maybe I do but I just, I don't even care. You're intelligent, and honest, and caring. I just want...I just..._

 

**What?**

 

_I want you to see me, and touch me. God fuck I'm drunk and I'm so hard._

 

**Fuck.**

 

_Fuck it. I need to get off._

 

**...**

 

_God fuck yes. Can you just, breathe into the phone? I just need to know you're here._

 

**...ok**

 

_I wish this was your hand. I bet it would feel so good._

 

**...**

 

_Fuck, I'm gonna...*muffled groans*_

_*call ended*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Finally some explicit content! I haven't written a ton of smut and it's weird writing it in this format so bear with me. I'm trying to make it seem as natural as possible. And I'm excited for the comments on this because I know there's some things I left out that you guys will be like "WAIT WHAT".
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
